Boys in the Band
by BlueWolves77
Summary: Timmy is starting his first year at collage with his long time Pen Pal who he's never met in person. Only its the first day and his friend is no where to be seen. Maybe a certain famous singer can help him out before he's late to class.
1. Chapter 1

One again, for what seemed like the twentieth time, I glanced down at my cellphone only to be met with the same throb of irritation in my head. Pocketing my phone I rubbed my eyes with my pointer finger and thumb and released a heavy sigh. Where the hell was he? The last thing I wanted this day of all days was to stand out in the blistering August sun waiting for my supposed friend to arrive. Although I guess I can't blame it all on him considering if I wasn't such a cowered I would have just waiting inside of the school building. I was never a very social person so starting a new school all by myself was at the top of the list of things I never wanted to do, but here I was. The only decent thing about the move was that I now lived closer to my pen pal Danny Fenton and we would be going to the same college. Although him being late for our first official flesh and blood meeting was making me rethink that.

My eyes glided over the same piece of paper I'd been memorizing for the passed couple weeks. None of the teacher's names meant anything to me since I'd never had them before. I had no foreknowledge of which ones were considered alright and which ones pretty much hated students. We'd had a few of them at my old school so I knew they existed, but didn't have a clue of who they were here. I'd have t remember to ask Danny when he finally decided to join me. Taking another deep breath I folded it back into my jean pocket before glancing at the building in question. It was a large brick building that was actually more ordinary then I would have expected for such a large seaside town.

"Need some help." the sound of a voice made me jump out of my thoughts and I turned around to see a man with oil black hair, covered by a red knit hat, and baby blue eyes gazing at me filled with curiosity. He wore a red sweatshirt slightly unzipped to reveal it to be covering a simple white shirt. For pants her wore a pair of worn blue jeans ending in white new looking sneakers. My eyes roamed back up higher and I saw the guy had a small goatee on his chin and light caramel tanned skin.

"I'm just waiting for someone." I finally replied once again looking around with hope that I might actually see my so called best friend.

"You wouldn't happen to be a tad bit lost would you?" The guy questioned with a bright smile full of perfect white teeth that only seemed to grow wider by the second.

"What gave it away? My obvious look of being lost or the fact that I'm standing in this heat like an idiot instead of being inside with a full blasting AC?" The other laughed at my obvious irritated frown before coming closer with an outstretched hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Chip." I took the hand offered to me and smiled grateful that the first person I met here wasn't an asshole.

"Timmy"

"So who are you waiting for?" Chip asked as soon as our hands fell away from each other.

"A friend I met online a few years back. His names Danny Fenton. We had agreed that I would be staying with him in his dorm since we're going to the same collage." A chuckle caused me to pause and raise my eyebrow in question at the other man. "What's so funny?"

"Hate to break it to you, but your roommate is always late. Danny never seems to be on time for anything so it's best to head in by yourself." Chip one again laughed at my probably obvious look of annoyance.

"You have got to be kidding me." What was I going to do know? I had no idea where any of my classes were, no friends to help and know I find out my new roommate is a procrastinating asshole. The sound of humming drew my attention away from my mental swearing back to the guy named Chip.

"What's your first class?" I dug my scheduled back out from my pants and placed it into Chips outstretched hand, amused to see him pull out a pair of reading glasses out from under his sock hat. He slipped the purple rimmed circular spectacles up his nose before studying the piece of paper for a moment. Another full teeth smile lit up his face, which I was beginning to thing was a normal thing for him, before he handed the scheduled back.

"Looks like we have the first class together. I'll be glad to show you where they are." The smile growing on my face from the offer was a welcoming feeling after such a discouraging morning. Out of habit, I lifted my hand up to cover my braces. It was hard to believe I was lucky enough to run into such a nice guy during my first day of collage. Hopefully this was a good omen for the rest of my stay here.

"That would be awesome." I sighed before picking my magenta backpack from off the sidewalk and sliding it back onto my shoulder. Another cheery sound of humming came from the other as he removed his glasses and carefully slipped them back under his cap. We started making our way passed the rather large stone wall bordering the school up the cement path to the front entrance of the building. Taking a closer look, I now saw that the grounds were actually pretty nice to look at. Every direction you turned was filled with lush freshly cut grass and a range of colorful flowers and trees. Halfway up the path leading the collage was a particularly eye-catching fountain in the shape of two snakes coiling around each other trying to dive into the water below. Passed this was a set of stone steps, plus a wheelchair ramp, that led up to the front doors. I followed Chip past all these wonders to finally enter the place I would be spending the next four years of my life at. The front hall echoed with our footsteps, as we walked passed the front office and a set of bathrooms. It seemed strangely more deserted then I would imagine a collage campus to be. All the while my escort kept humming the same tune over and over. I couldn't quite catch if the song was familiar or not.

"So our first class is with Mrs. Trimble." His sudden words made me jump, but I quickly composed myself to listen. "Don't worry, she's super nice and usually doesn't assign too much homework over the year." Well at least that was one less teacher to worry about for now.

"She teaches Algebra right?" I guessed trying to see if my hours of memorization paid off.

"Yep, also couches the woman's soccer team." Chip added stopping in front of a classroom door labeled with a number 12. The door was pushed open to reveal a rather spacious room that had several rows of wooden desks that went down hill to reach a center desk set before a large marker board. Several students were already peppered around the room seeming to be either doodling in notebooks or rummaging through their bags. The sight of a familiar head of violet pigtails in the front row almost had me running down their in glee.

"Tootie!" at the sound of my call my old friend turned to face me and a both relieved a happy grin stretched across her purple lipstick. She, unlike me, did run out of her seat to catch my body in a rub crushing hug.

"Timmy, I'm so glad to see we're in a class together." she gushed after we finally parted.

"I didn't even know you were going to this school." Her cheeks turned a soft pink at my reply.

"Surprise." There was no way I could be mad at her for keeping this a secret when I was just so glad to know I wasn't going to be a total stranger to everyone in the school. Remembering that I hadn't come in alone, I turned back to find that Chip and moved to the other side of the room and was already seated near the back. "Come sit next to me and we can catch up."

"Sounds good." I responded finally turning away from the nice guy I'd just met. Maybe he preferred sitting alone during class? Tootie led me back to were she had been sitting earlier and I took a seat to her right, setting my bag on the floor by my feet.

"So where's this pen pal you were supposed to meet this morning." Tootie asked and I groaned from being reminded.

"Was he that bad?"

"He didn't show up. I waited for almost twenty minutes and nothing. Then I find out that he's one of those people that is always late." her sympathetic look almost made me feel worse about what happened.

"Who told you that?" I turned my gaze back over to Chip who was now grabbing a pencil and notebook from his red backpack. I also noted that he once again had his reading glasses back on.

"That guy over there. We ran into each other at the front gate and he offered to help me find my class." when I didn't receive a responds from my gregarious friend I turned back to face her in slight concern. It was hard to tell whether I should be confused or laughing my ass off at the over the top expression of shock she was wearing. Waving a hand in front of her face didn't seem to snap her out of it either. "Should I be worried by the way your acting?"

"That's the guy who walked you to your class? The one in the red sweatshirt?"

"Yes..." I trailed off and this finally caused Tootie to grab the front of my magenta shirt to pull me closer.

"Do you know who that is!?"

"A friendly passerby?" she was not impressed with my guess.

"That's Chip Skylark!" At my questioning look she gave a deep sigh brimming with frustration. "He's only one of the most popular singers in the word right now."

"Are you serious? Why would a famous idol be going to such a common collage?" I pondered sneaking another glace to the person in question. From what I could see it looked like he was humming to himself again.

"Something to do with him being on a break, but honestly who cares! You got to talk with Chi fucking Skylark! What was he like? If his talking voice as perfect as his singing voice?"

"He was nice. Just a normal kind person and as for his voice I wasn't really paying attention to unimportant stuff like that. Plus, I don't think I've ever heard him sing so I wouldn't know." My best friend didn't look very pleased with my uninformed answers and a pout formed on her lips.

"You're the worst at girl talk Timmy. By the way, you have heard him sing before. Remember when we used to sing his song My Shiny Teeth and Me for hours whenever you stayed at my house?"

"That ear-worm was sung by him? Oh my god that used to get stuck in my head for months. My Aunt and Uncle almost drove me out of the house." Tootie laughed at my gloomy expression before patting me on the back.

"You and every other pre-teen at the time. Don't worry he sings a lot ore verity now a days. He even sang a duet with Ember McClain a few months ago. I have it as my ring tone."

"Aren't you into heavy metal now? It's surprising you're still listening to him." I pointed out, which only gave me a shrug in response.

"What can I say, you can't outgrow nostalgia. It also doesn't hurt that he's only gotten better looking with age." We both smiled at each other before the shrill ring of the bell echoed through the room startling both off us to attention. A women had claimed her spot in the front of the class while I hadn't been paying attention. She was maybe in her late thirties with strawberry blond hair tight back neatly into a bun and deep hazel eyes. Her nose and cheeks were surrounded with freckles and stopped just above her pink glossed lips. She wore a simple light blue blouse over a knee length matching skirt with a pair of common pastel pink heels covering her feet.

"Good Morning Class, my name is Mrs. Trimble." she greeted writing her name on the marker board behind. "I'm so happy to see so many new faces this year and I hope we can get along for the next four years." I was happy to see that Chip had been telling the truth about this teacher. She seemed like some one easy to get along with.

"Since it's the first day I'd like to start off with something easy to help warm you up."

"It could have been worse." The glare I sent in Tootie's direction quickly silenced her argument. "Come on Timmy, it wasn't that bad." she urged as we made our way up the classroom behind a long line of students who were having their own hushed conversations.

"As if math wasn't hard enough, they just had to add letters too. There's no way I'm going to pass that class."

"Why did you sign up for it then?" at her question I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"My Aunt knows how bad I am at the subject so she told me I had to take at least one math class this year." I frowned thinking back on the argument that had started.

"Well if you ever need help I'm always available." Tootie offered patting my back and I couldn't help but smile in thanks at my best friend. We finally made it to hallway.

"What's your next class?" I turned back to my friend and she was waiting for my reply with hope in her voice.

"Philosophy." I grumbled unhappily, leaning against a set of lockers. "What the odds of both my least favorite classes being right after one...what's going on over there?" Both Tootie and I turned our attention to a suddenly growing crowd blocking up the hallway to the right. Whatever was going on it had so many girls screaming that I was starting to get a headache. Turning back to Tootie, I saw that my best friend was smiling with a knowing look on her face.

"What's going on is that no one else in the school is as clueless as you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she only ignored my confusion before pointing to the center of the excited group. I followed her gaze and managed to catch a glimpse of a familiar looking red beanie. Oh so that was it. A hand grabbing my arm pulled my attention away from Chip Skylarks fan mob.

"We should leave before a frenzy breaks out. Trust me I know how scary women can be when their idol is in front of them." Tootie urged as we scurried away down the opposite hall. Only escaping the noise when we exited the building. I breath a sigh of relief at the welcomed silence, but not the return of the blistering heat, as we continued across the grounds to the other end of the campus. A large sign was located a little ways before we reached the entrance and it was a map showing the whole school and the location of the courses. I hurried over and located my next class after a minute of looking.

"Looks like we are in totally different buildings for our next classes." Tootie pointed out and I frowned at the prospect of going separate ways from my only friend here. "we have an hour before they start though so why don't we hang out until then." I agreed with her idea and we both entered the closest building to get out of the heat. As soon as we were both seated on a bench between a water fountain and a single bathroom, I took the opportunity to check my cellphone to make sure no one had texted me during class. It seemed that my pen pal Danny had wrote me an apology for not catching me before school started and that he would like to meet up sometime between classes. I replied that there was no hard feelings and that I would be glad to meet him if he told me where he was. Not a minute later I received a response and saw that he was only a short ways away from where Tootie and I were at the moment. I old Danny this and then set my phone back in my pocket.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Danny, he's going to meet us." I informed and Tootie looked positively excited at the prospect at meeting some one new. It was only a short while after that a boy rounded the corner a few feet away. It was the same black hair and blue eyes I'd grown so used to over the years, but had only seen in photos up until now. A grin reached my face as Danny quickly made his way over to us, almost loosing his loose fit jeans in the process.

"Timmy, I am so sorry about this morning. Something urgent cam up and it caused me to run late." was the first thing he said panting out of breath as if he'd run all the way here, which maybe he had.

"Well that's one way to greet someone during your first meeting. I hope it was nothing bad that kept you." At the lack of anger in my voice Danny also broke out into a smile before shaking my hand firmly.

"No, it was just some business I had to deal with. It's really good to finally meet you face to face. I prefer talking to a person then a computer screen."

"I agree. By the way, you remember Tootie right? She joined me sometimes when we video chatted." I gestured to my friend who was still seated beside me.

"How could I forget someone who has almost the same fashion sense as my girlfriend. You remember Sam?" At this Tootie perked up in excitement.

"You mean the goth girl? She was so much fun to talk to, but I have to tell you that our looks are completely different. I'm a school girl goth while she's more of a techno goth." Danny and I both gave her looks of confusion before turning back to each other.

"How is Sam doing? Does she go here too?"

"Actually she does, but her classes are later in the day since she is definitely not a morning person. We should see her around lunch time." The way my friends face lit up at the mention of Sam's name was proof enough how much the two cared for each other. It made me wish I had some one in my life too. "So are you two dating?" Both Tootie and I laughed at his accusation.

"We've been best friends since middle school and never once have we developed feelings for each other." Tootie explained.

"Not to mention if I ever did her boyfriend would beet the living shit out of me." At this she pouted as if I'd insulted him.

"AJ would never do that. You two are so brotherly acting it's sickening sometimes." I couldn't help but chuckle at her unpleasant expression before bumping her shoulder with mine.

"You know you love me."

"One of my biggest mistakes in life." she replied, but there was no malice in her words.

"Could have fooled me. Anyway, could you tell me what all the commotion is on the other side of the campus. It looks like a riot is about to start, or Ember is giving a surprise concerts at schools again." Tootie was all but happy to explain what was going on to Danny.

"Chip Skylark is going to school here! Isn't that amazing!?"

"Chip Skylark? Here? Well that would definitely explain it." he replied before looking as if he was thinking about something.

"Am I seriously the only one who didn't know who he was?" Tootie gave me a pitying look, which caused me to cross my arms and sulk.

"Dude, do you live under a rock. How did you not know who Chip Skylark is. He's one of the most popular celebrities right now, next to Ember McClain and Brittney Brittney. You do know who they are right?"

"Of course I know who Ember McClain is! She's one of the only things I listen to for music." I knew I was blushing at my lack of knowledge about what was currently in right now Could I help it if I preferred to read comics and draw rather then listen to some of the trashy modern music that was out now.

"Only Ember huh? That's pretty sad Timmy." Danny chuckled, causing me to scowl in anger at his teasing.

"It doesn't matter anymore. All that does matter is that we have an actual celebrity going to school with us. Could this be anymore amazing?" Tootie interrupted, trying to clear the air. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I looked down at my phone and saw that we had twenty minutes to get to our next class.

"We should head to our next classes." At my suggestion the other two looked at there own mobile devices before picking up their purple and neon green bags simultaneously. The three of us walked outside together before splitting up to go to different parts of the college. I found my classroom with ten minutes to spare, so I took a seat in the center desks before my phone began to vibrate.

 **'Meet up for lunch at end of class. Go to garden in the center of the school.'** I replied an agreement to Danny and then one to Tootie before slipping my phone back into the side pocket of my jeans. It was nice knowing that I had some friends to hang out with during school hours. Now if only I could get rid of math.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding the garden at the center of the campus was easy enough, finding my friends however was another story. Apparently every other student decided to eat lunch here today too so every inch of space was filled packed with bodies. How the hell was I supposed to find anyone in this mad house? Taking out my cell I sent a text to Tootie hoping to find her, Danny and Sam's where-a-bouts. A second later it vibrated with a response.

"Over by the bathrooms." I sighed in aggravation as I glanced around for any sign of a restroom. Finally I caught sight of a blue men's room sign and I sprinted in that direction, dodging other students as I went. Sometimes being short had it's advantages I guess. When I reached the entrance to the boy's bathroom I was disappointed to find not one of my friends nearby. Upon closer inspection I realized this wasn't a bathroom, but a storage shed with a dented old bathroom sign leaned against it. Damn it, at this rate lunch is going to end before I even find them. With a growl of frustration, I once again retrieved my phone, but before I could open a text somebody ran into my back and caused me to tumble forward into the small building. There's also disadvantages to being short. I began to pick myself off the floor of the shed when the sound of the door closing rapidly caused me to look up in surprise. Holding the door shut was none other than Chip Skylark. At first he looked almost panicked, but after seeing me his whole demeanor relaxed instantly.

"Thank god it's just you...Timmy right?" I nodded and this caused the singer to smile happily before finally walking passed me away from the entrance.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked before noticing Chip's backpack placed on the ground in front of a large wooden box with a half eaten container of what looked like Chicken Alfredo on top.

"It was the only place I could think of to eat in privet." he answered picking up the food and taking a seat on the box. I hummed in acknowledgment before feeling my phone vibrate in my hand. It was both Tootie and Danny wondering where I was. About to get up and leave, I paused at the door and looked back at the guy eating lunch alone in a shed. "Aren't you going to go join your friends for lunch." With a sigh I turned around and took my own slightly smaller box to sit on near the singer.

"I'll just let them know I'm keeping a lonely guy company." I shrugged before doing just that. Chip looked a little shaken by my sudden choice to stay, but it melted quickly into a playful smirk.

"Lonely guy huh?"

"Well what else would you call yourself?"

"Point taken, but seriously you don't have to force yourself. You get used to this when you're famous." I hit send before looking back up at the obviously lying idol.

"Who would miss a chance to talk to the one and only Chip Skylark?" At my tease the guy broke out into an all teeth smile before taking another bite of pasta.

"Actually my father and grandfather are also named Chip Skylark, so I'm not quite a one and only."

"Seriously? That must be confusing as hell at family gatherings." I replied digging my own lunch of a left over meatloaf from the inside of my backpack. Chip snickered as he shoved more food into his mouth. We sat there in peaceful silence as both of us finished our lunch. Until Chip beginning to hum a soft tune as he had when showing me to my first class. I had to admit that it was nice to listen to. As if the very air became calm at such a mellifluous sound. Maybe I should rethink about listening to some of his music.

"You must really like to sing." I blurted then face palmed myself for pointing out such an obvious thing. In return the singer paused in his humming to smile amused at me.

"It helps calm me, but what I really like to do is bake." At this I raised an eyebrow.

"Bake?"

"My mom is a pastry chef so I grew up amazed by some of the things she created. I always wanted to be just like her." he explained with a fond look on his face.

"How did you become a singer then?" It seemed like a wide stretch to go from wanting to be a baker to becoming a singer. At my question Chip rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well my dad was a singer, and his dad before him, so I guess you could say it runs in the family."

"Sounds like a lot of pressure."

"Not at all. Never once has my family ever made me think I have to live up to some high expectations. I'm happy to continue the torch, so to speak, but now that I've been a singer for almost a decade I'd like to start pursuing my own dream, you know?" This guy was absolutely amazing. If I were in his shoes I don't think I would be nearly as calm about all that. "What about you. What is your major?"

"Well, actually I'm not sure what I want to do in the future. I'm doing a general major at the moment." I told him feeling a little inferior after hearing about his plans.

"There's nothing wrong with having lots of options. You still have four years to find something you're passionate about. Just go with what feels right." Chip's smiles really were infectious and I found myself returning his encouraging smile. Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused by his sudden question.

"Cover your mouth when you smile."

"Oh, well...I'm a little uncomfortable showing my braces." I admitted and this caused the singer to give a surprised expression.

"Why? There's no reason to be embarrassed by them. All braces show is that you care about your teeth." At his words I couldn't help but smile once again. It was nice to hear someone complement my braces for once, besides Tootie or my guardians. Vibrating in my pants pocket intruded on our conversation and I reluctantly took out my cell to see who had messaged me.

 **'We miss you! Can't you bring this mystery 'lonely guy' with you to sit with us?'** I stared at the text unsure how to reply. Maybe I should just tell her I was with Chip, but then she might have a freak out and expose his hiding place to the rest of the students outside. The same would happen if I tried to take him out to sit with us.

"Something wrong?" Chip's voice caused me to jump out of my thoughts.

"Not really. My friend Tootie wants me to go join them and she wants you to come too." At my words Chip hummed and then reached into his bag to pull out a black hoodie almost identical to the one he was already wearing. At my questioning look the singer just smirked.

"How do you think I snuck in here. If I just change my sweatshirt and put the hood up people usually don't notice me as long as I don't linger in one place too long."

"So you want to go sit with my friends and risk getting discovered?"

"I'm going to be seen eventually, might as well have fun before that happens." he explained with a smile as he removed his red sweatshirt to replace it with the other. It was then that noticed something I hadn't been expecting.

"How are you so muscular from singing for a living?" I once again hit myself for blurting out my stupid thoughts. The man in question flushed at my words before zipping up the black hoodie.

"I do also dance during performances. I probably sweat off about twenty pound each time I sing on stage."

"I don't think I'd ever want to be a dancer." I said still averting my gaze in embarrassment.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. Dancing is actually lots of fun."

"Not if you have two left feet." at this Chip gave me an amused looked before pulling the hood up over his head. He retrieved his bag off the dusty floor and then headed for the door.

"Ready to go." I sighed, hoping this worked. Grabbing my own belongings, I joined him by the entrance before opening it and stepping out. I was expecting to be bombarded by Chip Skylark fans, but thankfully everyone went on with their own business. The singer placed a hand on my shoulder before leaning into my ear.

"Just act normal and no one will suspect." knowing he was right, I started walking through the sea of people trying to find the bathrooms that my friends were supposed to be near. Eventually a familiar set of black pony tails showed through the crowed and I practically ran to them. I could hear my companion right on my heels as we maneuvered our way.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Danny was the first to say somethings as Chip and I came to a halt in front of the three sitting on a black blanket that had been placed across the grass.

"Fuck you." I panted as I fell to the ground out of energy. I heard Chip laugh at my misery before he kneeled down to be eye level.

"This is why you should dance. It would build up your stamina."

"Fuck you and your logic Skylark." I realized my mistake as soon as I said it and looked around hoping no one had heard me. Thankfully it seemed only our group did.

"Skylark? As in Chip Skylark?" Danny's girlfriend Sam questioned looking skeptical.

"For someone who didn't even know who Chip Skylark was until this morning you sure do run into him a lot." Danny chuckled amused, which had me flipping him off in return.

"Sheesh Timmy, way to hog him all to yourself." I groaned at Tootie's assumption before laying down on the soft grass below.

"Don't make it sound like I'm some love struck fan girl."

"So you guys are serious? What's a celebrity doing in such a little known college?" Sam asked turning to her boyfriend for answers. Danny put his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"How would I know. Try asking the celebrity."

"Guys, he's right here you know." I said pointing to the man still kneeling beside me. Chip just smiled and waved in a friendly manner at the three.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to sound so rude. My name is Sam Manson and this is my boyfriend Danny Fenton."

"I'm Tootie."

"Nice to meet you all. I suppose there's no point in telling you my name." at this point I sat back on my butt and saw that my friends looked a little unsure. I guess talking to some one famous was a lot to take in. Good thing I hadn't known who he was when we met or I might never have gotten to class.

"So to repeat my question, what are you going to school here for?" At Sam's question the singer only looked happy enough to answer. He took a seat next to me on the ground before looking back at her.

"I'm majoring in culinary arts, or more specifically Baking."

"Seriously, that's amazing. That beautiful voice and the ability to cook. Can I just marry you now?" Tootie gushed and all three of us laughed.

"Too bad you're already taken." I reminded.

"AJ would understand." she didn't even look at me to answer. I looked back at Chip and was glad he looked more amused by my friend's behavior than anything. Although he's most likely used to it by now.

"So Danny and Sam, what are you majoring in?" I attempted to bring the conversation away from the celebrity to my left.

"Computer Science." Danny answered before Sam.

"Arts"

"What time is your art class?" she raised a brow at the excitement in my voice.

"My second period."

"Awesome, we have art together." I informed, happy I had another class with some one I now.

"I didn't know you liked to draw." Danny voiced and I blushed a little.

"Well it's not something I like to talk about. Whenever I bring it up people always want to see my drawings." Tootie gave an exasperated sigh before wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. Now that I was a little calmed down I was beginning to realize that it felt even more hot than before.

"He draws comics and he's actually really good, but I can't seem to drill that fact into his thick head."

"You never should have seen them in the first place. I'm still mad that you were snooping in my room." My best friend gave a careless shrug.

"That's what you get for trying to keep a secret from me." Then Danny and Sam laughed at the pout I was throwing Tootie's way before I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"You should show us them sometime. If you do I'll make you a cookie." His teasing smile surprisingly had the opposite effect as Tootie's. How was he able to lift my mood so easily. I was beginning to think with his personality maybe this guy had that effect on everyone.

"Bribing me with cookies? What are you my mother?"

"It always worked on me." I snickered, which seemed to make Chip happy. "Seriously though, you should definitely show your comics sometime."

"I'll think about it." I promised before noticing that the other three were being rather silent. It was uncomfortable the way they were all smiling smugly in my direction. As soon as they saw me looking though their gazes fell to something else. What the hell?

"It's getting late so I think I'll go get ready for my next class." Tootie excused herself standing from the blanket. Looking at my own phone, I saw that it was getting close and I still had to find where the room was.

"I should probably get moving too. That way if I get lost I won't miss any class time." As I went to grab my backpack Chip also stood from the ground before stretching his muscles.

"Don't worry Timmy, we both have Chemistry next so I can show you the way."

"How did you...?"

"I saw your schedule this morning remember?" I'm going to have a permanent hand print of my face if I keep hitting myself for asking stupid questions today.

"Wait, how do you remember something you saw once?" At this Chip gave me a smug smile.

"After years of memorizing song lyrics I'm pretty good at remembering things at a quick glance. That's how I know where all the classrooms are located." All I could do was stare in awe at the man in front of me. I stared at my schedule all night and I didn't remember barely anything. This guy just had to see it for a minute and suddenly he knows it by heart? Sometimes life was a cruel bitch.

"That must come in handy. I still have to walk to that stupid map board after every class." Danny complained as Sam put away the blanket into her dark purple shoulder bag.

"That's because you have a short attention span when it comes to anything not about science or space. I've almost memorized my class locations." Sam bragged causing Danny to frown at her jab.

"Sometimes you are just cruel."

"That's why you love me" she smiled before standing up. "We'll see you guys later." As Danny and Sam left together I had that feeling of jealously again. I'd never had anyone to date before. All the girls in my high school had grown up with me so to them I was never anything more than the nerdy, short kid with bad teeth. After all what women would want to go out with a boy who sometimes only came up to their neck in height? Now that I was thinking of it I turned my gaze to Chip, who was looking at something on his phone, and saw that he was at least five inches taller than me if not more. I felt a frown form on my lips.

"Why are you so tall." I whispered annoyed, but by the way his head turned to face me I guess he heard me anyway.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, just talking to myself. Is it okay for you to show me where our next class is?" The man shot me his full toothed smile, which was quickly growing familiar to me, before pocketing his cell.

"No problem. I owe you one after keeping my lonely self company for lunch." I smiled back before we made our way back to the air conditioned buildings.

To say that Chemistry was interesting was an understatement. Not even thinking of the consequences, I sat next to Chip during class. It was fine until the other finally removed the hood from his head. Suddenly a swarm of girls surrounded him and practically pushed me from my seat onto the floor. Luckily our teacher, Mr. Knight, stepped in and politely informed the fans that if they didn't take a seat and treat Mr. Skylark like a normal student then they would all be failing his class. I decided that he was my favorite teacher so far. After the attack, Chip sent me an apologetic stare before grabbing his things for class out of his bag. I did the same and we didn't talk for the rest of the hour. As soon as the lecture was over I never got the chance either due to the mob returning. This time I really was thrown from my chair and I glared in the direction of the rude women. Throwing my stuff over my shoulder, I left the room hoping to avoid any further run ins with the Chip Skylark fandom. So much for having him help me find the rest of my classes. Oh well, I shouldn't pester the guy just because my memory rivals that of a goldfish. He has enough problems to deal with without me adding to them. I took out my cellphone and texted Danny to ask Sam where the art class was. He replied quickly enough and I started heading in that direction. I had an hour before class started, but it's not like I had anything better to do considering I hadn't even seen my dorm room yet. Plus, unlike earlier, the halls were jam packed with people this time so I had a hunch it would take me a little while to get there. Slipping in between bodies, I finally managed to make it back outside. According to Sam our art class was being held in building A, which was where Algebra had also been. I made my way back into the air conditioned school with a sigh of relief.

"Timmy, over here." The scene of Sam waving to me from a little ways up the hallway was a welcome one.

"Danny's not with you?"

"His next class is in building C so he already started heading up that way." she explained and I nodded before we both began walking further into the interior of the building. "So how was Chemistry?" She laughed at my groan of pain.

"It was crazy. I swear I don't know how anyone could stand being harassed by so many people. I was ready to shoot them."

"And you just left him there." at her assumption I turned to her with a frown.

"What was I supposed to do? I was practically thrown on the floor once class was over." She once again laughed before patting me on the back.

"I'm just teasing, Timmy, I know very well how stupid people can act around celebrities. Except you, who doesn't know who anyone is." Sam stopped in front of a door, which I'm assuming was our art class.

"You guys aren't going to let that one go are you?" I groaned at the mischievous look on her face.

"Cheer up, picking on you is how Danny and I show our love." Seriously reconsidering who I hung out with, I joined the goth girl in entering the room before taking a seat at the nearest two person desk. Some other students were also in here early, but were already busy drawing in their sketch pads. Should I have brought mine too? Turning to look at Sam, I saw that she also was digging out a sketch book and some pencils.

"Was I supposed to bring a sketch book?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"It's always good to bring your own since you know what preference of paper you like for your medium, but don't worry, I'm sure the teacher has some extra's for people to use during class." I felt a little better after hearing Sam's answer so I just took out some pencils and leaned back in my chair. I'd have to remember to bring my coal pencils and comic markers tomorrow.

"So what do you like to draw?" She seemed to be drawing some sort of logo that looked like a D with a smaller P inside of it with flames coming off the back.

"People mostly. I do draw other things too though like animals or plants." was her reply before beginning to color in her doodle.

"What's that stand for?" at my question the goth gazed up at me with a secretive smile.

"Ever heard of Danny Phantom?"

"Not really?" she looked shocked to hear that.

"What? How can you not have heard of him. You really do live under a rock don't you?" I frowned at her words.

"Sorry, the town I'm from usually just keeps to itself. Ever heard of Dimmsdale?"

"Well yeah, that's were Chip Skylark's from."

"Wait, what? He's from my home town?" this news shocked me even more considering that it was hard not to know every famous person in Dimmsdale. Once the community liked someone they were usually every where. How the hell could I have missed Chip Skylark if he was such a big deal. Maybe I really did need to get out more.

"Timmy, there has to be a limit to your obliviousness. Anyway, Danny Phantom is a ghost hero from Amity Park. He protects us from other ghosts who would hurt us." I raised an eyebrow at her claim.

"Ghosts? As in spirits of dead people?"

"Well our town is known as the most haunted place of Earth." Sam further explained and all I could do was gape at her.

"So you're saying not only are ghosts real, but you also have one that acts like a superhero? I'm sorry Sam that seems a little far fetched to me." I admitted and she just sighed before turning back to her sketch.

"If you don't believe me ask Danny. He'll tell you the exact same thing. I'm actually surprised he never brought up the topic while you two were pen pals."

"We never really talked much about our hometowns. I mean, mine is super weird and hard to understand so I just assumed he felt the same way about his." I informed and Sam had an amused smile on her face.

"That about sums it up. By the way, Chip is cute isn't he?" I looked at her confused at the sudden topic change. Her attention remained on the paper though.

"Um...sure?"

"Come on Timmy, even another boy can tell he's good looking." Sam argued erasing a line from her work.

"Well yeah, he is a celebrity. They are all generally good looking." This time she did look up at me with a smirk. "What's with the look?"

"You two seemed to have really hit it off. Considering you just met the guy this morning."

"He's a nice guy. Why wouldn't I get along with someone who helped me." I was seriously starting to get sick of people looking at me as if they were rubbing in that they knew something I didn't. Sam hummed before ignoring me again. This woman was weird. Before I could say anything further the teacher walked in. Glancing around I now saw that the room had filled with more students while Sam and I had been talking. I gave one last look at my friend's girlfriend before giving all my attention to the front of the classroom.

"I'm starting to think your stalking me." I hate to admit that I jumped a little at the sound of Chip's voice. I whipped my head around and find the singer smiling in his usual way before standing beside me at the two person prep table.

"You have plenty of those crazy stalkers already. This is purely a weird coincidence."

"Why didn't you tell me you were also taking a baking class?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I didn't think to. I wasn't trying to hide it or anything. Although I think Tootie would have something to say if she found out." At my frown Chip gave a raised brow. "I've never been good in the kitchen."

"I'm sure you can't be that bad."

"I burned a pot of boiling water." Chip's startled laugh made the other students in the room turn in surprise. The singer put a hand over his mouth to try at muffling the noise, but it still could be heard.

"Oh my god, I've never heard someone say that in real life before." he choked out between his fits of laughter. I pouted at his reaction and turned to face the front of the room. "I'm sorry, don't be mad. You have to admit that it's kind of amazing."

"If you consider impossible feats of failure amazing." I grumbled before Chip finally seemed to manage to contain himself to talk normally again.

"Why'd you sign up for Baking class if you're bad in the kitchen?" At his question I blushed a little and turned even more away. "With that reaction, I'm assuming you thought it would be an easy A?" I turned back to the man shocked at his completely accurate guess.

"Maybe." I mumbled ashamed at being caught at something so cliched.

"I'm looking forward to you bubble popping." Chip replied with a wicked smirk and I looked at him confused and slightly worried. What did that mean?

Chip Skylark's continuous laughter for the last twenty minutes was really beginning to grate on my nerves. Each time he would finally stop all he would do was look at me and it would start all over again. I suppose my entire outfit covered in flour and egg would be an amusing sight, but he was meant to be helping me clean up.

"Would you stop already." I said slapping the mop a little roughly onto the floor. The other wiped a tear from his eye before finally starting to wash the table again.

"I apologize, but that...was really something else."

"Are you going to keep making fun of me or help me clean?"

"How did you even manage to dump a full bag of flour over your head?" I could see him trying to hold in another bout of laughter as he scrubbed the remainder of the egg yolk from the counter top.

"I'm not talking to you." I stated, once again hitting the floor with the mop in irritation. It was quiet for a few minutes after that until the sound of Chip's cheerful humming cut through the tension. I tried to ignore it, but I found myself slowly turning to look back at the singer, who was slightly dancing to his own song while walking over to the sink near the windows. You could tell he was a dancer with just how gracefully his body moved around the counters with ease. The exact opposite of me, so uncoordinated that I would probably trip over a lady bug if it happened to be in my path. Feeling my confidence plummeting further with every second, I went back to cleaning up the rest of the floor.

"Guys, he's in here!" The sound of Tootie's voice startled me to look at the door way to find her walking in. A few second later Danny and Sam joined her.

"What happened in here?" I threw my pen pal a warning glare.

"Timmy is what happened." My so called best friend informed. "What possesses you to take baking of all things. Are you trying to blow up the school?"

"I didn't blow anything up! Just spilled a couple things." I snorted, which only earned me a look from Tootie and the sound of Chip once again laughing behind me. "And I don't want to hear any more from you!"

"Dude, it looks like a ghost rampaged in here." This analogy earned Danny an elbow to the ribs from Sam. "Ow, What did I say!?"

"If you all are done making fun of me, can I asked why you were looking for me?"

"It's dinner time. We came so we could all walk together." Tootie informed and my anger settled a fraction at the gesture.

"Chip can come too if he wants." Sam offered before looking at the singer for an answer.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that would work out very well." he responded rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'll just eat in my dorm room."

"That reminds me, we still have to find our dorm room." Danny said before digging out a folded piece of paper form his jean pocket. "Looks like we're in the B dorms. Seems they are quite close to the cafeteria."

"We have plenty of time to see them. Let's just hurry and eat something." Tootie complained already marching for the doorway.

"How do you not now where your dorm room is? Didn't you come before school started to unpack your stuff?" Sam questioned.

"My Uncle Cosmo dropped my stuff off since I was working." I told her.

"I was a little busy too so I had Jazz do mine." Danny sighed as if remembering something bad. Sam gave her boyfriend a sympathetic smile while leaning into his side.

"Who's Jazz?" Tootie asked still standing in the exit.

"His older sister. She's a Psychologist now right?"

"Sure is, and a major pain during family gatherings. Do you know what it's like to know someones picking at everything you say?"

"Can't say that I do." I replied dumping the dirty mop bucket out into the sink.

"Alright, we can finish this conversation while eating." Tootie continued and we all decided it would be best to leave now. I glanced back at Chip before leaving the room and he waved when our eyes met. I copied him and then joined my friends as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"It's actually a lot bigger than I expected. I call the left side!" Danny proclaimed walking into our dorm room filled with dozens of unpacked boxes and plopping on the bare mattress. With a roll of my eyes, I joined my room mate in the room before shutting the door behind me. It definitely was a little more spacious than I would have thought a two person room would be, with two simple framed beds on each side of the back wall. There was a desk in the space in between them, that I'm guessing was Danny's since I hadn't brought one and I doubt the school gave complimentary desks for each dorm room, which had a large 3 panel curtain-less window above it. It certainly needed a personal touch with all the blank white hurting my eyes. Heading over to my pile of boxes, I managed to dig out my Crimson Chin sheets and then found a couple pillows and a blanket with some further poking around.

"Nice sheets." Danny said while rummaging through his own belongings.

"I know it's kind of childish, but I've read his comics since I was a kid."

"I'm not one to judge." he commented before surprising me by pulling out his own bed sheets covered in Crash Nebula. We both got to work making our beds and when that was done we started decorating the room with some posters and other personal things.

"That's better." my room mate commented as soon as the white walls were covered. I nodded in agreement before falling onto my bed completely exhausted by the day.

"I'm ready to go to sleep." I yawned rolling over to face the wall. I heard Danny moving around for a moment before sitting down on his own mattress.

"So you're one of those 'early to bed, early to rise' people huh?"

"No, I'm on of those 'when I'm tired as hell, I go to sleep' people." was my whispered reply as my eyes fell shut.

"Well I'm going to go see if Sam wants to hang out. I'll be back later." my room mate informed the sound of the door opening and closing falling close behind. A little nap sounded good. I'll join them in a couple hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I yelped as I fell off my bed, my blankets wrapped around me like a straight jacket preventing me from catching myself. The sound of an obnoxiously loud alarm clock blared in the background as I just laid there clutching my, most likely bruised, forehead. Holding back the tears of pain that were dangerously close to spilling out, I picked myself off the flour and saw that the thing that had woken me hadn't even affected Danny, who was snoring away. I reluctantly stood up, throwing the sweat soaked blanket off me, before picking the clock up and throwing it across the room. Rubbing my throbbing head, I turned back to my sleeping room mate and began to try and shake him awake. Shockingly, the next thing I knew I was back on the floor with an angry Danny glaring dangerously at me. My whole body froze in panic at the sudden attack before I watched my friends eyes widen in realization before he was just as quickly jumping off of me as he had pushing me down.

"Oh no...Oh my god Timmy, I'm so sorry. It was out of reflex." he attempted to explain looking on the verge of anxiety. I sat up slowly, still confused as to what just happened.

"What the hell kind of reflex is it to attack some one who is waking you up?" I questioned picking myself off the floor for the second time in the last two minutes. Seeing my room mate's eyes widen pitifully made me sigh loudly to myself before brushing a hand through my hair.

"You know what, forget it. I need coffee before I can deal with anything today." I walked passed the still anxious looking Danny to a box containing most of the clothes I had brought here with me. I picked up a simple purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans before heading to the door.

"I'll be in the shower." Danny nodded, acknowledging that he had heard me, as I went to find the showers in this place. The halls were bare and quiet since most students were probably still in bed, so it was an easy task to find the community showers. I was thankful that no one else was in there due to the fact that letting other's see me naked was not on my to do list. Dumping my change of clothes on a small bench just outside the shower room, I began to peel off the jeans and shirt I had slept in last night. Making sure to switch my cellphone to the new pants I was planning to put on. Stepping into the scolding water was just what I needed, causing me to hum in delight. Once I felt clean enough I turned the spray off and dressed quickly in case some one decided to come in. I picked the dirty clothes off the floor and made my way back to the dorm room in a much better mood. Coffee was still needed though. When I returned, I found Danny was gone and the alarm clock I had thrown was once again on the desk between the beds. I sent a scowl it's way then threw the clothes in an empty box, now dubbed the hamper, before slipping my socks and shoes on. Shutting the door gently, I exited the building and then headed towards the cafeteria. My stomach rumbled at the prospect of breakfast. Maybe that's where Danny had gone to. When I got to the entrance however I was dismayed to find that it was closed. I took my cellphone out of my pocket and was horrified to find that it was only 4:20 A.M. What the hell Danny! Why would you have an alarm set for fucking four in the morning!? I dialed my friends number, since he was the only person I knew was up, and he picked up after a few rings.

"Where are you?" I growled not in the mood to even try to make myself sound pleasant.

"Is it safe for me to tell you?"

"Danny, I am in no mood for jokes. Just tell me where you are and I promise not to strangle you when I get there." I heard his nervous laughter over the speaker in return.

"I'm in our room."

"What? I just left there and you were gone."

"Maybe you just missed me." Feeling a migraine growing rapidly, I released a heavy breath before answering.

"Alright, I'm coming back." I hung up the phone and pocketing it before retracing my steps back to the dorms. As soon as I got back I fell onto my now untidy bed with a huff.

"Not really a morning person are we Timmy?"

"What did I tell you about jokes." I warned resulting in a light chuckle.

"After knowing me for so many years you should know that's an impossible request." I groaned at his unsightly good temperament before rolling over to look my room mate in the face.

"For some one who attacked me not long ago you're in pretty good mood." I smiled at the guilt ridden look that took over his face.

"I really am sorry about that. I get a little jumpy sometimes." was his explanation and I scoffed at it as I buried my face into the pillow. "Are you really mad at me or are you just having morning PMS?"

"Choosing to ignore your wording, it's a little of both. My Aunt and Uncle always point out how terrible my personality is before I get my cup of coffee. They call it morning bi-polar, not PMS." I spat the last part irritated by the very sound of it.

"I'm fairly sure that Sam has that too. Although coffee doesn't help her. She's almost unbearable before eleven in the morning." Normally the fond smile on my friends face would make me happy, but right now it downright pissed me off.

"Just to warn you, don't take anything I say seriously until after I've had my drink. In fact, just to be safe you shouldn't speak at all."

"I'll try my best."

I gulped down the sweet brown liquid with vigor, sighing contently once it was in my system. Tootie beside me with her legs propped up on my lap sipping her own mug of coffee with a blissful smile. Danny sat across from us looking rather conflicted about something. I chose to ignore it for the moment though and indulge in the rich hot drink for as long as I could. Being in such a bad mood all morning really does wear you down.

"So Danny, how did you enjoy meeting Nega Timmy?" Tootie teased crossing her boot clad ankles.

"I think he and Sam should never sleep in the same room. Ever. The death toll in this state would rise dramatically."

"I'm not that bad. You're still standing aren't you?" I defended myself gulping down the remainder of my coffee.

"An amazing feat I have to say." Tootie nodded. "Last time we all had a sleep over he gave Chester a broken nose."

"Is it my fault he just so happened to trip and hit his face on the floor?"

"It is when your foot is what tripped him." I gave my best friend a look of betrayal as she pinched my cheek playfully. "You're lucky to be so short and cute."

"I'm not short! Everyone else is too tall!" I pouted crossing my arms.

"Don't worry Timmy-kins, one day you'll marry some one tall enough to grab things from the top shelve for you." Tootie teased setting her mug down on the table.

"Bitch."

"I love you too." Turning towards Danny, I saw the other was staring looking far too amused at our conversation.

"Anything you'd like to say?" I asked with a glare resulting in my room mate putting his hands up in surrender.

"I value what's left of my life. On another note though, what's the deal with you and Chip Skylark?"

"The deal?"

"Yeah, you know, are you friends now or something?" I thought for a minute about it, which gave Tootie enough time to sit up straight and give him her full attention.

"Well I don't think you can call some one you've only known for a day a friend? A friendly acquaintance maybe?"

"Well even being an acquaintance to a celebrity is no small task. How did you manage to do it?" Tootie asked leaning in even closer.

"All I did was talk to him like a normal person." I replied inching more and more away from my friend. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal is when you get a pimple. This is a huge deal Timmy! You are friends with one of the hottest men in the world and you don't even seem to care!"

"I have to agree with her on the last part. You don't even seem fazed a bit at the fact that you have conversations with a famous celebrity." Danny added and I scrubbed a hand down my face.

"Look, when I met him he was just a normal nice guy who offered to help me out. Why should my opinion change over the fact that he's a little more well known than most people?" Both of them shook their heads clearly in disbelief of my words. With a heavy sigh, I stood from my chair, mug in hand. I needed another cup of coffee.

"So we should totally invite Chip to hang with us." Tootie suggested as soon as I rejoined them at the table.

"That's a little hard with people like you around." In honesty, I should have seen the elbow to the gut coming.

"As long as it's somewhere out of sight we will have nothing to worry about." Danny continued pushing his empty cup around in boredom.

"Let me guess, you want me to ask him?"

"Well you do share three classes with him." Tootie pointed out.

"So does his fan mob." I countered drinking more caffeine. "Besides, he probably has better things to do then hang with people he doesn't really know."

"That's why this is a perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other. It won't hurt to ask." As Tootie whipped out her kicked puppy face I could feel my resolve crumbling.

"You are evil."

"I try my best."

The look of Chip's face was one I had not been expecting. I had planned to see happy, amused, maybe even disinterest. Shock, that was just confusing.

"You want me to hang out with you?"

"Yeah, Tootie wants to do a whole 'get to know you better' thing. You don't have to though. She can be a little pushy sometimes."

"Sure, sounds fun."

"I mean I know...wait...what?" I asked not knowing if I heard right.

"I'd love to hang out with you and your friends. It seems like it be fun." I just looked at the singer completely taken of guard that he said yes. That we seemed fun. "Where are we meeting?"

"Well it has to be somewhere off campus since boys and girls can't go into the other's dorms. Plus, somewhere that you'd be out of the public eye." I pondered.

"We could go to my dorm room. I have my own so it doesn't matter if we bring boys and girls in. As long as no one sees anyway." Chip winked and I once again found myself staring. Bad Timmy, stop looking like an idiot.

"I'll let them know. Where's your room?"

"Let's swap numbers and I'll text you later." at his suggestion we did just that before the teacher entered the room to start class.

"You got his number? Wow, you sure work fast for a virgin." Sam claimed seeming to enjoy my resulting blush.

"Don't make it sound like something it's not. How did you even know I was a virgin?"

"Danny has no secrets from me." I banged my head on the table at her response before remembering I already had a bump there from this morning. "If it's any consolation, I think it's sweet you're waiting for love."

"Just shut up. Why are all my friends evil?"

"Keeps life interesting and from what I heard from Danny you weren't so pleasant yourself earlier today."

"Was that before or after he told you he attacked me?"

"After." the goth shrugged and I looked at her unknowingly.

"So I tell you your boyfriend attacked me and that's all the reaction I get?"

"He's a little...jumpy at times."

"You're explanation sounds suspiciously familiar." I pointed out and Sam just smiled at me.

"Wouldn't it be more suspicious if our replies were different?" I frowned at her retort, tapping my pencil on the piece of paper in front of me.

"Is there a reason you three are picking on me?" At this Sam chuckled before beginning to doodle in her sketch book. "Seriously Sam, I'm getting the feeling you guys are keeping something from me."

"It's just your imagination. We're your friends Timmy, we wouldn't do that." I couldn't argue with the face she was giving me so instead I turned to my own paper and started drawing some comic panels. "But, really, nice job getting Chip Skylark's phone number. When's the fun happening?"

"Tonight, although I won't know where until he texts me his dorm's location."

"I feel like a secret agent with all this hush hush stuff." Sam said.

"Fan girl's are scary." I added smiling as she did the same. "I think the guy deserves a normal collage night."

"How exactly are we classified as normal?"

"Because we are the only ones that don't turn into raving lunatics around him. Tootie does come close though with her gushing over his hot voice and delicious body. Her words, not mine." I clarified seeing the teasing comment beginning to form on the goth's purple lips. She pouted momentarily over the lost opportunity, but quickly recovered.

"There's always one in every group of friends. Danny's and my other best friend, Tucker Fowley, he is about as fan boyish acting as you can get when we meet up with Ember McClain." At this I lost my grip on the pencil and gaped at her.

"You know Ember McClain?" I could see the regret on Sam's face at telling me this fact.

"You...could say she's an old friend."

"Wait a minute, you know Ember and you were making a big deal about me meeting Chip Skylark. Isn't that a little hypocritical?" I complained and this caused her to chuckle at me.

"Like I said, we've known her for so long that she doesn't even seem like a famous person to us any more. The reason we make such a big deal about you meeting Chip is because you act like we do around Ember when you've known the guy for a little over 26 hours." At her explanation I slinked lower in my chair and released a heavy breath.

"Is it really so abnormal? I mean he's really easy to talk to."

"He is an unnaturally happy nice guy for a celebrity. I can see how you'd be able to hang with him like a normal person. Heck, he even made me want to smile and I hate doing that shit. It goes against everything I am." I laughed at her over dramatic joke before her gaze became serious again. "I won't judge you if you end up crushing on the guy."

"Would you stop trying to make it sound like we're going to get together." I groaned, a dull blush coming over my face.

"But your red face is so adorable." she cackled.

"I'm not adorable! That's not something a man likes to be called." I argued and at this she smirked wickedly and I knew I'd dug my own verbal grave.

"Unless it's Chip saying it."

"I'm going to kill you all. Maybe not now, but someday I'm going to snap and murder you all and hide the bodies so they'll never be found."

"Sounds Dismal. I suggest meditation or yoga." She only scoffed at my glare before returning to her sketch. Why did everyone seem to think I had some kind of crush of Chip Skylark? What was I doing to deserve that kind of assumption from my friends? I mean, sure he was funny, nice, had a really great smile, a nice muscular body...oh no, bad thoughts Timmy. Stop! Just stop now! I do not like Chip Skylark! I need to take my mind of this dangerous topic of conversation Sam had started. Just go back to drawing comics. Don't think at all.

"So Sam tells me..." Okay so spinning on my heels and retreated from Danny probably wasn't the best course of action, but I was in no mood to be manipulated again today. I'll just avoid everyone until being forced to hang out later tonight. Yes, that sounds like a great plan. At least it was until a pair of arms trapped me from behind causing me to yelp in fear.

"Well that was rude." My room mate said before lifting me off my feet and lugging me towards the area we had eaten lunch, where Tootie and Sam were already seated.

"Put me down Fenton or I swear I will bite your arms off!" I warned struggling to break free. The other male only laughed at the threat and held me in place. How the hell was this guy so strong when he didn't look any more muscular then I did!?

"Some ones in a mood. Did Chip dump you or something." The urge to really kill my friends was only rising.

"I will not dignify that with a response, now put me down you asshole!"

"He's so cute when he's feisty. Like a little mad hamster." Sam cooed as we neared the group and I hissed at her in hatred.

"You're such a bit..." a hand covered my mouth.

"Can't let you insult my girlfriend." Danny smiled and I licked his hand in retaliation. This gave the desired effect as he made a noise of disgust before finally releasing me from his hold.

"Timmy, just calm down and relax before your next class starts." Tootie urged before flinching at my scowl. "Stop with the cereal killer stare already!"

"Look, we promise not to pick on you about Chip anymore. So can you just sit." Sam promised and I stared at her dis-trustingly, but took a seat on the black blanket anyway.

"I can't believe you licked me, that's so gross." Danny gagged as he joined us in our group circle. I grinned in satisfaction, which earned me a push to the side. As I picked myself up the familiar jingle of my phone filled the air and I dug it out. It was Chip. Opening the text I was shocked to see not just an dorm location, but a whole paragraph.

 **'Hey, my apartment is located a little outside of the campus boundary. A little ways past the convenience store. I'll wait outside for you guys after classes end. So how has your morning gone? I wish I could eat lunch with you again, but I was cornered after last class and forced into hiding lol. See you next class!'**

"Is that Chip?" Tootie questioned causing me to look up from the phone.

"No, it's the president letting me know I have a lecture to give at the white house about the dangers of nuclear testing."

"Someones sarcasm is dangerously high today." I stuck my tongue out at her before turning back to the screen and beginning to type out a reply.

 **'That sucks :( Sounds like a good a plan as any. I'd rather not discuss this morning.'** When he didn't answer I assumed he must be still trying to escape so I re-pocketed my cell.

"He says to meet him outside his dorm after classes." I informed the others as I dug out the peanut butter and jelly sandwich I had swiped from the cafeteria before getting here.

"Are we eating dinner first or is he going to have food?" Danny brought up, taking a bite of his own lunch of pepperoni pizza.

"Didn't say." Tootie narrowed her eyes at me.

"That's kind of important. We don't want to starve Timmy."

"Then get something before we head over, sheesh!" I told her still feeling rather annoyed from earlier. I finished my lunch quickly before standing back up from the blanket.

"We didn't say you could go yet."Sam interrupted stuffing a potato chip into her mouth.

"What are you, my patrol officers." I shot back throwing my back back over my shoulder.

"No, we're your friends who want to help you in your love life."

"I don't need help. I don't even have a love life." I received a raised brow at my remark.

"Is that really something to be bragging about?" Danny teased and I shot a glare his way.

"The point is we think you and Chip would be a good couple and all you two do is flirt every time you see each other." Tootie added.

"We do not! I'm not into men and I never have been. So just drop it." I warned before storming off away from the group. Honestly, what was wrong with those guys? I make a new friend and all of a sudden he's dating material? Not to mention the fact that all m friends seem to think I'm gay for some reason. Have I ever given the impression of being into men? Actually, I'm pretty sure I used to gush about my old crush Trixie Tang to Danny during middle school. I really should just forget about it and get to class. I can't let my grades be effected because my friends are being stupid. Taking a deep breath, I made my way across campus.

"You look like you're in a good mood." Chip commented as he joined me at the same table we stood at yesterday.

"Let's just say my friends and I are having a disagreement."

"Are you still coming over?"

"Pretty sure we are. I'll just be mad at them until then." I explained as I put on my apron for class.

"May I ask why you guys are fighting?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I mumbled and Chip seemed to sense my displeasure so he didn't question any further. He put his own apron on before the teacher began to speak.

"Today we will be making lemon tarts with powdered sugar topping. All the ingredients and the recipe are already on each of the tables. I'd like to see a finished product by the end of class." As soon as she stopped with instructions every one immediately began to look at the recipe. Not daring to touch anything after what happened yesterday I let Chip take the lead and tried to follow him. Amazingly I managed to not cause a powder explosion this time. In the end my tarts didn't look that great, but at least I'd finished them.

"Those look good." Chip complimented sprinkling the powdered sugar over the top of his own tarts, which were so perfect you'd think a professional made them. Well I guess his mother was one so it made since he would have already had experience making deserts.

"My 8 year old cousin could bake better than this." I pouted pushing one of my disasters across the baking sheet.

"They look fine for your first time." I gave him an unbelieving stare before picking the tart up and holding it out to him.

"Perhaps you'd like to sample one?" I had meant it as a joke, but without batting an eyelash the singer bent down and took a big bite out of the minuscule pastry.

"It's good." he replied licking the crumbs from his lips. I felt a feint blush cross my ears as I set the rest of the tart back on the baking tray. This guy was really too nice. Chip picked up one of his own creations before offering it to me. It would be impolite to pass up so I took it with a thankful nod before having a bite. It was as delicious as it looked and I had to stop myself from stuffing the whole thing into my mouth. How the hell was this guy not owning a famous cafe or something already?

"You are a singer right?"

"Yes."

"Damn." At my remark he chuckled and then finished eating the tart I'd let him have a bite of. I almost felt guilty that he had to eat something that was so obviously inferior to his own dessert. Mrs. Brown made her rounds to every ones tables as she graded them based on taste and presentation. I was presently surprised that I managed to score pretty decent on the taste test with an 82, but my presentation only received a 50. Not that I had expected anything too high on that part, especially when they were seen next to Chip's tarts. After they were graded we were allowed to take them with us to share or eat ourselves later. I didn't really expect anyone to eat mine, but I took them anyway thinking maybe I'd try my own cooking before bed.

"Are we eating Dinner first before going to your place?" I asked as we were both getting ready to head out.

"I do have food at my dorm, but you can eat at the cafeteria if you want." Chip replied shouldering his bag.

"That depends, can you make things other than desserts?" He smiled at me in response.

"Yes I can. Although most of the recipes I know are Italian since that's what I grew up with."

"Your Italian?" I questioned as we walked out the doorway. Luckily there seemed to be not a lot of people in the hallways at the moment.

"Half Italian. My father's Native American."

"Why don't you have an accent? Does your mother not have one?" The singer peeked around the corner cautiously before answering.

"Yes she does. I did have one, but when I became a singer I took lessons to hide it. Some people couldn't understand me when I spoke and that would have made interviews difficult." What a shame. To have such a beautiful accent and have to hide it. Like most people growing up, I had always wished that I'd been able to sound cool like the foreign exchange students. Instead I was stuck with my California accent, which wasn't as thick as some since Dimmsdale was a mixed bag of cultures, but still not cool sounding in the least. The sound of Chip talking again pulled me from my thoughts and I turned back up to him.

"What? Sorry I was lost in thought."

"I asked if you drink. You don't have classes tomorrow right? I don't wither, which means that a little alcohol wouldn't hurt us too bad."

"That whole memorizing my scheduled is still a little creepy, but yes I do drink. My Aunt Wanda loves wine so their was always a couple bottles in the house for meals. I know it's considered a girl thing, but beer always was disgusting to me." Chip smiled knowingly before pulling his hood over his head as we neared the exit of the building.

"There's nothing girly about wine and I agree whole-heartedly about the beer. I love wine too. Red or White?"

"Red." I replied instantly causing him to chuckle and nod in agreement. The sound of my phone ringing caused me to stop in my tracks to dig out the device from my pocket. With a roll of my eyes I explained to Tootie what Chip had said about food before letting her know to meet us in front of the school. Chip and I continued to walk before another text came. This one was from Danny. I wrote the same thing to him before sighing.

"Still not going to tell me why you're mad at your friends?" my companion asked as we crossed the garden rather quickly to avoid any one recognizing him.

"Let's just say they can be pushy about things they thing are right. Very pushy." Chip hummed in reply and we were silent the rest of the way to the meeting spot. Surprisingly, Danny and Sam were already there, but Tootie wasn't.

"Aren't you always late for things?" I pointed out as we approached the couple. Danny blushed slightly at my remark while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't try to be. It just sort of happens." Sam patted her boyfriends head comfortingly before sending a smirk in mine and Chips direction. This caused me to almost turn around and leave back to my dorm room. That face did not mean good things for me.

"It's nice to see you again." She greeted the man beside me.

"You too."

"So how was Baking class. Did Timmy blow anything up today?"

"I've never blown anything up!"

"Sure you haven't and Danny has never dropped his pants down in public." Sam responded sarcastically.

"That only happened a few times and it was on accident." Danny's face darkened in color. The sound of approaching footstep interrupted the conversation, thankfully, as we all turned to see my best friend jogging up holding a slice of pizza.

"Sorry I took so long. I decided I couldn't wait to eat so I went to grab something really quick, but the line was super long tonight." She informed as she took another bite of food.

"No problem. Well let's head out." At his word we followed the celebrity out of the school grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When I had pictured what a celebrity's apartment would look like I honestly expected it to be a lot bigger. Not that it was small, not by a long shot, but I couldn't help thinking of those ridiculously expensive places you'd see on TV. Not that I was complaining. The outside of the building was clean and simple while the inside was surprisingly homey feeling. Or maybe it was just Chip's influence. The carpet was a nice beige color that went with the light purple walls quite nicely. His living room was spacious and fit a five seated black couch and matching chair quite comfortably. The kitchen was also located in the room, but was separated by a long black counter top that held the sink and what looked like a coffee maker. On the other side was the stove, microwave and a fridge all connected by a counter of the same color. It was an easy place to picture staying in.

"Welcome to my home." Chip smiled before removing his shoes to walk inside further. Not wanting to be rude, I did the same and followed. As did my friends. We all gathered on the couch and simultaneously sighed at the marshmallow soft feeling of the cushions.

"I think I'm in love. Can I just live on this couch?" Tootie said as she stretched her muscles.

"You'll have to fight me for it." Danny replied happily. I was about to add into the contest, when a half full glass of red liquid was placed in my line of vision. Oh right he did say there was wine.

"Thank you." I whispered taking the glass from him and taking a small sip. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted in my life. Oh my god, Aunt Wanda would die if she tasted this.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? This is amazing!" I gushed taking another drink.

" **Cà del Bosco Franciacorta Annamaria Clementi. My mother's favorite." Chip informed obviously happy at my positive reaction to the drink. "Would any of you care for some?"**

 **"** **Not really a wine drinker. Have any vodka?" Danny asked.**

 **"** **I'll take a glass.**

 **"** **Me too." Sam and Tootie both answered and with that the singer headed back into the kitchen.** I gladly kept downing my own drink and was disappointed when I found the glass eventually empty. Before I could ask though a bottle was set before me on the coffee table as Chip gave the other's their drinks. I sent a silent thanks to him before pouring another glass.

"Don't drink too much. I'm not dragging your drunk ass home if you do." Danny spoke taking a long sip of Vodka.

"I've only had two glasses and I'll remember that if you need help getting home smart ass." the drinking and banter went on for sometime, while we ate some Italian dish Chip made, before everyone of us were laughing at a joke that Sam had told.

"Where did you even hear that?" I wiped some tears from my eyes before setting my once again empty glass on the coffee table.

"You hear a lot when you work at a goth poetry shop."

"You heard that at a poetry place. I might have to consider going one of these nights." Tootie giggled gulping down the last of her glass as well. How many drinks had we taken so far again?

"She makes it sound better than it is." Danny responded just watching his own glass as he stirred the alcoholic contents around. Sam retaliated by hitting him on the arm causing us all to laugh once again.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Tootie suddenly spoke sitting up. "Chip hasn't said a word in a long time. We must talk too much."

"You just figured this out right now?" I grinned causing me to receive my own hit to the arm, which only made my grin wider. Glancing over, I found the singer seated to my right a couple feet away. The usual happy smile was plastered on his lips, but his eyes were half lidded in a relaxed fashion. I wonder how much he'd had to drink already? He noticed me watching and his smile grew.

"Don't mind me. I like listening to your stories." A audible gasp came from behind me as Chip spoke and I myself stared in awe. He had an Italian accent. I mean I knew he had one, but hearing it was amazing. So it showed up when he drank? For some reason the thought made me grin happily.

"You have an accent. Oh my god! He has an accent! Chip Skylark has an Italian accent!"

"Breathe Tootie." Danny laughed as the girl still babbled on excitedly.

"This is just so amazing! Timmy did you know about this? You did didn't you? How dare you not tell me, we're best friends." I tuned her voice out and went to pour another glass of wine for myself. Before I knew it I had some how ended up lying on the floor a ways from the couch. Danny and Sam still sat on the couch, but now were shamelessly making out and feeling each other up. Tootie had passed out on the chair at some point, snoring away like an old man. I couldn't see Chip anywhere, although my eyes were quite blurry at the moment so maybe that was the reason? With a groan, I brushed some hair from my face before shutting my eyes. A touch to my shoulder caused my eyes to reluctantly open again to find Chip leaning over me me holding a bottled water.

"You should drink this before falling asleep. It will help you not have a hangover in the morning." I took the water from him and gulped down the liquid slowly. When I finished I tossed the bottle away and shut my eyes again. "Goodnight Timmy."

"Goodnight." I sighed tiredly.

Waking up on a hard surface wasn't the ideal setting, but I suppose it should be expected after spending an evening drinking. What wasn't expected was the feeling of something warm pressed against my back and the strong smell on vanilla. With a groan, I twisted my stiff muscles to see what it was and froze at the sight of a broad chest covered in a white t-shirt. I was almost afraid to look up, but I did anyway to be met with the sight of Chip Skylark's sleeping face. Small snores could be heard from him, but it was nothing like Tootie's. One of his arms was laid under his head while the other rested against my side. Our legs were tangled together in a way that brought a deep blush to my now wide awake mind. How the hell did we get into this position? Oh no, what if the other's had seen. I'd never live this down. Frantically, I surveyed the apartment and was beyond relieved to see that the other three were all still passed out in the same positions from last night. Thank you god. As quietly as possible I maneuvered my way away from Chip and went to go find the bathroom. When I returned to the living room I glanced at the clock to see that it was only four in the morning and decided to go back to sleep. This time though I sat on the opposite side of the couch from Danny and Sam. No way was I letting my friends find me in such an embarrassing pose. Ever.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. A multitude of projects all seemed to be assigned at the same time, which took up a large chunk of time for all of us to hang out. We did still have meals together though, although sometimes Chip was unable to do even that thanks to his celebrity status. It turned into thing for all of us to go to the singer's house twice a week to eat, drink and just have fun. Not that we could get carried away like the first night thanks to school work, but it was still a nice time to unwind for a few hours. Luckily it seemed Tootie was starting to calm down a little when she was around Chip so it was as if the five of us had been friends for years with how well we clicked. I found myself more and more at ease in the man's presence. Just something about his very being just radiated good vibes and made any situation calming and comfortable. Even Sam seemed less sarcastic and rude when the singer was around.

The sound of Sam dropping her bag beside me on the floor caused my attention to wander from the comic I was currently working on. I watched her remove her own sketch pad before plopping in the seat to my right. We nodded in greeting before I went back to finishing the final panel of the third chapter. Sam was uncharacteristically quiet today, but I thought nothing of it since it just meant I didn't have to deal with her teasing. That is until a dark purple cell phone was dangled in my line of vision. I was about to complain about her blocking my view when a picture on the tiny screen caught my attention causing me to suck in a breath. Before me was an image of Chip and me from a few weeks ago cuddled up together on the floor asleep.

"When Danny stopped kissing me to go to the bathroom I was met with this touching moment. Naturally I couldn't miss getting a photo of something so cute." Sam smirked in a way that promised hell for years to come. I just stared at the device wide eyed before making a grab for it, only to have it yanked away too fast for me to catch.

"Erase it!" I hissed both irritated and terrified that such a thing was in the hands of Sam Manson.

"No way, when you two finally hook up this will be an important memory. You'll thank me." she replied cheerfully, which was creepy as fuck.

"Sam, come on. This isn't funny anymore." I whined laying my forehead on the desk. The snicker I heard told me she thought differently. "I'm serious and please tell me you didn't show that to anyone."

"Well I didn't show Chip." I began hitting me head on the table. "Just relax. Its not as if I emailed it to the entire school."

"If you did that I'd be murdered." The thought of Chip's fan girls seeing that photo sent a shiver down my spine.

"Not as bad as when you guys are dating."

"We are not going to date. I'm not into men." I argued, but the goth just shrugged my words off before finally beginning to work on her own art. I glared at her for a minute and then did the same. What did she have against me? Was I that fun to pick on constantly? Maybe I should talk to Danny about asking his girlfriend to ease up a bit. Although I doubt it would do much against this women.

"You're baking has improved quite a lot." I glanced up from decorating my cinnamon buns to smile at my neighbor.

"Thanks, but it's still light years away from being anywhere close to yours." I huffed eyeing the gooey pieces of heaven sitting on Chip's own baking sheet. At this the singer gave unhappy look, which I hated more than anything on that constantly smiling face.

"You really need to stop comparing yourself to me. I've had years of experience before coming here so that gives me an advantage. For a beginner you are doing very well." I felt myself flush at the compliment so I turned back to my task for something to do. "Are you still coming over today?"

"Hell yes, I need a few drinks." I relied seriously, which made Chip chuckle amused before I felt him tap my shoulder. When I turned to see what he wanted my mouth was instantly assaulted by a still warm piece of cinnamon bun. I happily accepted the delicious offering, but not without another tinge of red to my cheeks. The man just grinned at me happily before going back to his own decorating with cheerful humming. I'd quickly grown to like the sound of his humming while working and was something I looked forward to hearing each class. Many times I had been tempted to join in, but then work remind myself that my voice was less than suitable for human ears to be assaulted by. Over the years, many people had made it quite clear that my singing voice could shatter glass it was so awful. I slathered more frosting on my buns with a pout.

"What's with the look?" Chip asked sounding way too delighted with my expression.

"Just wishing my voice didn't sound like a dying hippo." the startled muffled laughter caused me to look over and find the singer covering his mouth with shoulders shaking.

"I doubt it's quite that bad?" he said after finally catching his breath.

"If you'd ever heard me then you would agree."

"Well now you have me curious. I'll have to have you sing something for me sometime."

"Not in a million years." I declined.

I jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me into a rough hug. Swinging around I found Tootie standing there.

"You scared the shit out of me." I complained pulling my back pack on my shoulder.

"After eight years you should be used to it. So where's Chip?"

"He said he had to grab something and would meet us here." at the explanation my best friend nodded before removing a half eaten bag of peanut brittle from her shoulder bag. I listened to her munch on the crunchy snacks for quite some time before Sam and Danny joined us on the front steps of the school. Danny plopped down on my right as his girlfriend settled comfortably in his lap.

"So where's Mr. Golden voice?"

"He's meeting us soon." I told him as I searched for any sign of our celebrity friend.

"Good because I came up with a great game for us to play tonight." Sam added with a proud look on her face.

"Is it safe?" her boyfriend joked squeezing her tightly to his chest.

"Of course it is. When have I ever done anything unsafe?"

"Well there was the time you tried to get rid of meat in the cafeteria in middle school. Then there was the gorilla incident. Asking me to enter my parents non-working port..." I watched Sam cut Danny off with an elbow in the ribs and gazed at her confused. Well that was weird.

"I'm not even going to ask about the gorilla because that sounds way to odd, but how exactly is changing the menu at school dangerous?" Tootie questioned for the both of us. The couple both exchanged a look before rubbing the backs of their necks. It was kind of odd seeing synchronization in real life.

"Timmy, you remember when I told you about how or town was infested with ghosts?" I nodded to Sam and she seemed glad that I had recalled that conversation. "Well when I changed the menu an evil cafeteria lady ghost tried to destroy me by controlling meat. Don't give me that look, it true." Tootie and I just gaped at the goth in disbelieve before Danny came to her aid.

"That really did happen. There was meat products everywhere." the man shivered at the recall.

"Thankfully Danny Phantom was there." Sam added with a knowing smile on her purple lips.

"I'm not calling you guys liars, but that is a lot to take in." I told them trying to wrap my head around the idea that ghosts were real and apparently could control food.

"Don't worry, we know that a lot of people wouldn't believe a story like that." Danny admitted before the sounds of quickly approaching steps reached my ears. Chip was running towards us looking a little too worried for comfort. He was motioning for us to move with his hands so we all stood up in confusion. That is until the crowed of people appeared around the corner behind the singer.

"Shit!" I shouted before we all began to sprint in the direction of Chip's apartment. At times like this I really hated my lack of stamina. To make matters worse, I some how tripped on the flat ground beneath me and landed face first into the lawn. Hearing the riot of fans getting closer I scrambled to pick myself up, but was shocked when I was suddenly lifted off the ground and held against a firm and warm chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked humiliated by the position I was in.

"Making sure you don't get trampled." Chip beamed down at me. Barely winded even though he was running at full speed while carrying me.

"Put me down! This is so embarrassing." I whined, but he just pulled me closer and kept going. It took us no time to catch up the the others, who were looking a little worse for wear, except for Danny. Seriously, what exorcise did this guy do to have so much energy? Thankfully, we made it to a small alleyway leading behind the convenience store a little ways from Chip's apartment. We all caught our breath as the crowd ran passed non the wiser of our location. A sigh of relief came from me as my feet were allowed to once again touch the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked my self proclaimed carriage. Chip flashed a mouth full of pure white teeth as he started to laugh at the situation. I couldn't help myself and joined him as I leaned against the brick wall.

"So how did it feel to be carried like a princess Timmy?" I heard Tootie tease, which effectively stopped my laughter instantly. I put my face into my hands and groaned unhappily.

"Just shut up!" I growled glaring at the three people behind me. They all raised their hands in a peaceful gesture, but I could see the gleam of smugness in their eyes.

"We should probably head over to my place before they decide to come back." Chip interrupted as he made sure the coast was clear. At he suggestion we made record time in reaching the apartment and taking our usual seats on the couch. Immediately the drinks were doled out and I could feel the tensions of the day rolling off with each sip of wine. Man, I had needed that.

"Now it's time for that game I told you about." Sam announced digging into her back pack for something. After a few seconds she produced a simple glass bottle painted black. Oh, I had a bad feeling about this.

"Not that old thing. We're not in middle school anymore Sam." Danny said dangling the bottle in the air.

"I happen to think this thing brought us many nights of fun." she countered causing her boyfriend to blush sheepishly. I really didn't need that mental image while I was still sober.

"Are we playing spin the bottle." Tootie clapped her hands excitedly.

"I've never played that before." Chip admitted taking a seat on the floor by my feet.

"Me neither." I added and this caused Sam's head to spin towards us so fast I wondered how she didn't give herself whiplash.

"All the more reason to play. Everyone on the floor." She ordered moving the coffee table out of the way. I reluctantly joined everyone in a circle in the center of the room. Sam placed the black bottle in the center before taking her own seat in between Danny and Chip.

"So who goes first?"

"Oh me please!" Tootie volunteered then spun the bottle. When it landed on Danny I could practically feel the disappointment rolling off her, and the displeasure coming from Sam. The two gave a very awkward kiss then returned to their spots. We all took a drink and then it was Danny's turn. He had a little too much enthusiasm when it stopped on Sam. While they took their time the rest of us took another gulp of liquid. The pleasant warmth was spreading through my body that told me the alcohol was now having an effect. A few more turns continued in the same way with more awkward kisses and further consumption of alcohol.

"We should probably slow down. We do have classes tomorrow." Danny suggested setting down his third empty glass of vodka.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Tootie agreed. Sam, Chip and I just shrugged since she didn't have class until afternoon and Chip and I had the day off. The three of us continued to fill our glasses.

"Alright, Timmy-kins turn."

"Don't call me that." I frowned at my best friend, spinning the bottle gently. It spun several times before slowing down to a stop. The room went eerily silent as I glanced up to find the goofy smile of Chip Skylark, the irritatingly smug grins of Sam, Tootie and Danny all aimed at me. I swallowed thickly at the sight of the bottle clearly facing the singer across from me.

"No chickening out Turner." Danny hollered and I sent a murderous stare at him.

"Come on, if I had to kiss Sam then you can kiss a hot celebrity." Tootie chuckled. Heaving a sigh, I slid across the rug to meet the singer in the center of the circle. I can't believe I was about to do this. Sam better not be taking any pictures.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Chip joked in his Italian accent, causing me to tremble at the sound. Licking my suddenly very dry lips, I leaned towards the singer slowly. I shut my eyes before the feeling of soft moist lips pressed against my own. They slowly moved against each other at first, which was an odd feeling, but not a bad one. Curious, I ghosted my tongue over Chip's lower lip and found that I liked the taste a lot. I felt the corners of his mouth curve up into a smirk before his own tongue was glossing over my bottom lip. My whole body shuddered at the sensation as the muscle pressed against the opening before pushing into my mouth. A moan escaped me as the sweet taste of vanilla invaded my senses and clouded my thoughts. How did a human being taste like this? His tongue skated across my braces and this once again made me weak in the knees. Fingers weaved through my hair before knotting in and forcing my head back to give the singer better access. I happily allowed him to do as he wished. My heart hammered in my chest in a way that seemed unhealthy, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to taste more of the man pressed up against me. The need for oxygen was winning however and I reluctantly had to part our mouths to catch my breath.

"Meglio di quanto immaginassi." I heard Chip gasp over the sound of pounding in my ears and I looked up to find the blue eyed Italian smiling at me in amazement.

"Holy shit." the sound of Danny's voice broke whatever trance I had been in and I turned towards the others. All three had matching expressions of shock and it seemed that Sam had taken her phone out during the whole thing. My face erupted into flames before I scrambled out of Chip Skylark's hold stumbled to the front door.

"Timmy, wait!" Was the last thing I heard before the door slammed shut behind me. What had I done? I had just kissed Chip Skylark. No, not just kissed him, I got him into a drunken tongue wrestling match for fucks sake. In front of my best friends. Oh my god! What do I do? How could I have done something so embarrassing? To a celebrity no less. How would I ever look him in the face ever again? Damn it! I kept jogging down the street in my drunken stupor until I made it back to my dorm room. Suddenly feeling the wine heavily in my stomach, I kneeled beside the little trashcan located in between Danny and my beds before throwing my guts out. I guess you shouldn't go jogging after drinking so much. I almost didn't notice when a gentle touch came to the spot between my shoulder blades. In between heaves, I glanced back to see that Danny had returned to the room and was kneeling right behind me. He gave me an encouraging smile before helping me to get up from the floor and lay in my bed fully clothed. Not a word was said as he fell into his own mattress with a light thump. I felt drained of energy and still a little queasy. Sleep was sounded like a really good idea. Just needed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up with a miserable sounding whine at the realization that I remembered everything from last night. Obviously I hadn't been as drunk as I'd thought, which only made the situation even worse. There was only one option, I would never leave my dorm room again. After all, there was no way I could look any of my friends in the face after what they witnessed and I definitely couldn't face Chip. I just don't understand how this could have happened. I had never been attracted to guys in my life. In fact I'd crushed on about half the girls in my school back in Dimmsdale. So why the flying fuck had I acted like that last night? Just thinking off it made my face burn up as I buried it into my pillow. Maybe it was just a fluke. I mean I had been drinking and so had he. His accent had come out, which meant he definitely had been under the influence. Hell, he might not even remember what happened. The idea didn't sit well with me at all for some reason. Chip had been so forceful near the end of the kiss. I could still feel his fingers in my hair. Another whine fell from my lips before I sat up in bed. What was I supposed to do in a situation like this? I'd never been in a relationship before so anything to do with kissing was out of my realm of knowledge. Could we just act like it never happened? I highly doubt it considering my face turns into a tomato every time I think about it and I'm pretty sure seeing the singer's face would be a big reminder for me. There's also the problem that I share three classes with the guy. I don't want to even imagine how my art class is going to be now that Sam had solid evidence to support her claim that I liked Chip Skylark more than a friend. Was that even the case? I mean I liked hanging out with him and he was a really nice guy, but was I crushing on him? Should I really be so surprised if I was? I mean the man's perfect. He's smart, has a great smile, bakes like a god and has the voice of an angel. Honestly, there is no question whether he would make a good boyfriend, it's the fact that apparently I suddenly turned gay for the international famous singer. How did this happen? When had this happened? We were just normal friends before last night and I had never even thought of changing that. Did being really comfortable in someones presence count as wanting to date? It wasn't like I could ask anyone for advice considering my options. Tootie and Sam would just say the same things they've been teasing me about for weeks. I don't know how my family would react to finding out their nephew likes a man. Chip is definitely not an option so all that left me with was Danny and something tells me that whatever I tell him with just end up reaching Sam in the end. Running a hand through my bed head, I turned to the other side of the room to see my friend snoring away without a care in the world. I suppose he is the best option from what I had to choose from. The lesser of three evils. Learning my lesson from last time, I made no move to go near my room mate to wake him up and instead threw a pillow at his head.

"Danny, wake up." I urged tossing another pillow at him. The guy grumbled something incoherent before tossing under his blanket. "Come on Danny, I need to talk." I heard him sigh heavily before sitting up with half lidded eyes.

"What time is it?" he yawned sending a glance over to his alarm clock. "What the fuck Timmy, it's only six in the morning. My first class doesn't start for three hours."

"Now you know how I felt when you damn alarm woke me at four on the second day."

"What did you wake me up for?" I bit my lip suddenly feeling like this was a bad idea. Sure we've been friends for years now, but is this really something two men talk about to each other? "Look, I can obviously see you need to talk about something. What is it?"

"Am I gay?" At my outburst Danny's eyes widen, clearly not expecting that to be the first thing out of my mouth, before he raised a questioning brow at me.

"Isn't that something you would know more than me?"

"Yes, No, I don't know! That's why I asked." Danny sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Have you ever like men sexually before?"

"No."

"Than you're not gay. Happy?" I sent a pitiful look to my friend. "What do you want me to say?"

"I need help. My mind feels so jumbled right now and I have no one to ask but you." I admitted unhappily and this caused him to give me a sympathetic look before he sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"Even if you liked Chip Skylark is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I'm just afraid of what's going to happen now. That kiss was a fluke, we were both drunk. How am I supposed to feel about this?"

"What are you feeling right now?" Danny asked and I thought about it for a minute.

"Nauseous, embarrassed, so terrified that it feels like my hearts going to pound out of my chest." I responded.

"Sounds to me like you and Chip should talk this out. After all you two were the ones who kissed." my friend suggested pointing a finger at me. I turned my gaze away from his and bit my lip once again. Maybe Danny was right, I should speak with Chip to clear the air. Would I even be able to feeling like I am right now though? "Don't worry so much about it Timmy. Everything will be fine." I turned back to Danny's encouraging smile and returned a small one of my own. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Please don't tell Sam about this. I know you guys tell each other everything, but please just keep this conversation between us." I begged and my friend snickered.

"Fine, I promised I'll keep this a secret as long as I can." the last part wasn't very encouraging, but I suppose that's the best one could promise when dealing with someone like Sam Manson.

"Thank you."

"If you're done talking then I'm going bad to sleep. Not all of us have today off you know." I watched Danny cuddle back under his covers minutes before the familiar sound of snoring came. Knowing I would never get back to sleep being as anxious as I was I laid flat on my pillow-less bed and dug my cell phone out from my jean's pocket. I scrolled down my contacts list and when Chip's name came into view my heart hammered even faster than before.

 _"_ _You can do this Timmy. You're just sending him a text like you've done countless times before."_ With a deep breath I opened a text page and typed out a message for us to meet somewhere today. Once finished I just laid there trying to calm myself down, but didn't succeed with how I jumped when the phone buzzed with a reply. I opened the message.

 **"** **I'd like that. We could meet at the little coffee shop a couple miles from the school if you wish?"** Well he didn't sound unhappy about the meeting, which was a good thing. I agreed to the idea and wrote a time to meet before setting the device on the desk. This was good. We could talk about this like two adults. Everything would be fine. With a yawn I relaxed back into my blankets. Until a few minutes passed and my eyes flew open wide as saucers. Wait, was this a date?

Luckily, I had managed to make it to the small coffee shop without any of my friends knowing. Unluckily, I felt almost on the verge of throwing up. This was definitely a date. I was on a date with Chip Skylark. Boring, uninteresting Timmy Turner was on a date with a famous singer. This is one of those things that people made movies about for adolescent girls. Maybe I was over reacting. After all, Chip hadn't said it was a date. We are just two guys having a talk in a coffee shop. A talk about how we drunkenly made out last night. Oh man this is so weird.

"Excuse me sir, can I get you something to drink." an employee asked softly, grabbing a note pad from her apron pocket.

"A hazel nut coffee please with extra cream." I replied automatically sending her a polite smile with my hand ghosting over my braces. The girl, who's name tag read Jenny, wrote the order down before heading back to behind the counter. I glanced out the large window to my left with a slow release of breath.

"Is this seat taken?" the sound of his voice made me almost fall out of my seat onto the cold tiled floor. I swung my head around and found Chip looking down at me, but his usual smile was not there, but instead a fake one full of worry and uncertainty. This was not an expression I wanted to see on him right now. Or ever.

"No, take a seat." I replied motioning to the chair across from me. He nodded and sat down before we were trapped in an awkward silence. Jenny returned with my order and I gave a quiet thanks. She took my companion's order as well then left once again. I took a sip of my drink for something to do before clearing my throat.

"So, how are you feeling?" The blued eyed singer looked up at me seemingly surprised that I'd broken the ice, but a more real looking small smile touched his lips shortly after.

"Had a little hangover this morning, but other than that I'm feeling fine." Even I could tell that was not the truth, but decided not to say anything about it. After all, I wasn't exactly feeling that great at the moment either.

"That's good." The annoying silence came back at full force and I took another gulp of coffee. This was awful. Never had I ever felt so uncomfortable in Chip's presence before. I didn't like this at all. Jenny dropped off the other order, which gave my friend something to do with his hands.

"We should talk about this." he spoke tracing his finger around the rim of his Styrofoam cup.

"I know." I sighed sitting back in my seat. "I just don't know where to begin."

"Maybe I should start by apologizing." I gazed at Chip in confusion.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"It was just a game and I went overboard. I had no idea I would react like that." he explained a blush coming to his caramel skin. This made my face also flush.

"It wasn't just you. I also kissed back."

"You were the first person to ever treat me like a normal person. I really enjoy spending time with you and before I knew it I was looking forward to seeing you every day. I know this is probably not what you want to hear, but I need to let you know that I don't regret what happened last night." By the end of his talking I felt my face grow even hotter. Was he confessing to me? I couldn't deny the fact that this made me sort of happy. A large hand covered my own on the table and I swallowed thickly at the touch. Chip's expression looked so scared that I wanted nothing more then to make his usual smile light up his face. He wasn't Chip Skylark unless he was smiling. Turning my palm over I held his hand back and this made him gaze up me confused, but hopeful.

"I didn't hate it. The kiss." I whispered shyly. Chip's hand tightened against mine in response.

"Would it be too soon for me to say that I like you." Asking that was unfair, especially when his full teeth showing smile finally decided to return to his lips. The was no way to ignore how glad the sight made me feel. Or how my chest thumped.

"I've never been in a relationship before. I don't really know how this works." I informed, but Chip's smile didn't falter as he ran his thumb over my knuckles.

"We can take it slow Timmy. There's no need for us to rush this. I just enjoy being with you." There had to be a limit on how much someone could make you blush in one day. I did like the feeling of his hand in mine though. I had always thought that his body was warm just like everything else about the singer. When we had kissed it was like being pressed against a heated blanket.

"I like being with you too. Even if you do cause riots where ever you go." I joked causing the singer to chuckle before taking a sip of his drink. I couldn't begin to explain how relieved I was that we could still act the same as always. We both finished our coffees in silence, but this time it was a peaceful one, with our hands still connected in the center of the table.

I waited outside the coffee shop while Chip paid inside. He was instant on paying for me and eventual I gave him what he wanted. I was still trying to wrap my head around what had just happened in there. I felt like I was dreaming the whole thing seemed so surreal. So I guess we were dating now? Holy shit, I was dating Chip fucking Skylark! This was a big deal right? Had I really thought this through? I mean being famous means that everyone watches him. If they find out he's with a guy what will that do to his reputation? Not to mention if it's discovered I'm with him then I'd be a dead man. All Chip's fans probably wouldn't be happy if there star was taken by a braces wearing nobody from Dimmsdale. The sound of the door opening behind me snapped me out of my depressing thoughts. Seeing Chip's happy expression instantly improved my mood and threw all doubts out the window. Without a beat his hand was in mine as if it was the most natural reaction in the world. We made our way down the sidewalk while Chip hummed merrily and I stared at the ground with a pink hue to my cheeks. He led me back to his apartment and once inside released his hold on me. I watched the idol remove his black hoodie before he went to the kitchen and began digging out ingredients. Not knowing what else to do I took a seat on one of the bar stools on the outside of the counter to watch him.

"What are you making?"

"Mushroom-Sausage Regu." was his answer as he turned preparing what he needed. His humming from earlier started up again.

"Sounds good." Swiveling in the stool I got up and headed to the couch to turn on the TV. A little mind numbing entertainment sounded good right now. I was in the middle of a very suspenseful episode of Bones when I felt a weight drop down beside me and then a plate of delicious smelling food was placed on the coffee table. I quickly tried a bite and almost died.

"This is amazing!" I mumbled between bites and Chip seemed pleased with my reaction. We ate our food in silence while watching the rest of my show. Once I took the last bite I placed the now empty plate back on the coffee table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chip do the same. I went to sit back to get comfortable when a pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me back into Chip's chest. I flushed at the potion but was unable to move with the man's arms wrapped around my torso. He wasn't being rough or anything so I just submitted and leaned back into his hold. I could feel Chip's heartbeat against my back and the feeling was quite nice and relaxing. When the chest started to vibrate I was momentarily confused until I realized Chip was humming again.

"You sure like to hum don't you?" I mused.

"It's better than breaking out into song randomly." I chuckled as I imagined what that would be like.

"I suppose you're right. Although I don't think people would care that much considering it would be like having a free Chip Skylark performance."

"Just say the word." I smiled at his offer. Maybe dating Chip wouldn't be a bad thing at all. I leaned further into the singer's body, letting my head rest into the crook of his neck. He responded by tightening his embrace and setting his chin on the top of my head. I was unaware how long we stayed in that position. Next thing I knew I was being woken up by a gentle caress to my face. Sitting up slowly, I stretched out my muscles before rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Sorry to wake you, but it's almost dinner time. You should probably start heading back to school." Chip explained and I nodded before standing from the couch and his warm embrace. I already missed the heat and that worried me because usually I hated hot things. Thankfully though it was the beginning of September so the weather would start cooling down now. This would make it easier to cuddle with him. A blush erupted onto my face at the though so I quickly began walking to the door so the idol wouldn't notice. His footsteps fell right behind mine as we left the apartment to return to the real world. One full of horrible friends I would have to face.

Chip waved goodbye to me as we separated at the front of the school. I waved back before taking a deep breath and heading for the cafeteria. I just had to relax. Maybe they wouldn't be there and I could get in and out with no incidents. Of course good luck had never been a trait of mine. As soon as I walked through the double doors leading to the room my eyes instantly caught a pair of light purple ones. A sense of de-ja-vu occurred when I turned to run away only to be engulfed in Danny's hold.

"You have got to stop trying to run away. You're not that fast." my friend teased while he carried me to the table the other two were sitting.

"It helps when you don't chase after me you lackey." I hissed not happy with the situation at all. I was plopped onto a seat against my will and crossed my arms angrily.

"So Timmy, how was your day?" Sam questioned as soon as her boyfriend was seated next to her.

"Fine."

"No hangover or anything?"

"Nope, but I feel a headache coming on." Sam didn't even blink at my glare.

"So how was it playing tonsil hockey with one of the most famous singers of our time."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I faked ignorance. She had no proof that I remembered anything from last night.

"Oh cut the shit, Danny already told us you guys talked this morning."

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" I growled at my so called friend across the table.

"I promised I wouldn't tell as long as I could. Plus, I didn't tell her what we talked about." Danny explained and it only made me angrier.

"Honestly I'm very surprised you had it in you. Although I'm sure that Chip did most of the work." Tootie smiled.

"Just shut up." I groaned placing my red face into my hands.

"So did you end up talking to him?" Danny questioned and I glanced back up thankful for his friendly tone.

"Yeah, we worked it out." I told him smiling at the memory.

"Based on that smile I'm guessing you two went on a date." Tootie deduced and my head snapped up in surprised.

"What makes you think that?"

"You think I can't tell after knowing you for so long? So how was it? Where did he take you?"

"We just went out for coffee so we could talk." I argued suddenly very self conscious.

"How cute." Sam teased, but her smile wasn't condescending at all. She was actually happy for me. It was moments like that where I remembered that these guys were my best friends. Even if we constantly hounded on each other. A hand placed itself over mine on the table and I looked up to find Tootie the happiest I'd seen her since she and AJ started dating.

"I'm so happy for you. Jealous as fuck, but happy. God, I mean you're dating Chip Skylark!" at her gushing I couldn't help the smile that erupted on my face. It felt like I'd never be upset about anything ever again by how high my mood was.

"No covering those braces. You know Chip scolds you for it every chance he gets." my oldest friend chastised lowing my hand from my face. I blushed knowing that she was completely right.

"Who knew the guy would have a braces fetish." Sam joked causing my face to darken even more.

"Don't make it sound so gross." all three laughed at my humiliated whine.

"Oh please, it's totally true. I bet he even licked them when you two kissed." The goth beamed at whatever my expression I was making. "That's a yes."

"Sometimes I really hate you guys." I groaned hiding my crimson face in my hands.

"We're all best friends. It's normal for us to brag about our significant others." Danny shrugged not looking the least bit uncomfortable by the topic at hand. "For instance, Sam is one of the best shooters I've ever seen. Hardly ever misses with an ecto gun." At both Tootie's and my baffled expressions Sam cleared her throat.

"When you live in the most haunted place in the world it's stupid to not know how to defend yourself. Doesn't hurt when your boyfriend's parents are professional ghost hunters."

"Wait, you parents are ghost hunters?" I questioned staring at Danny, who rubbed his neck.

"Some of the best actually. Especially my mom. She's terrifying."

"That's really awesome. You must have the most exciting life ever." Tootie was practically bouncing in her seat and I nodded in agreement. Danny's home life sounded like a comic book story. Sam's and Danny's faces showed surprise at our reactions before the later spoke again.

"You guys aren't weirded out by my parents profession?"

"We live in a city where our mayor is best friends with a goat, our teacher in middle school believed in fairies and our sewers are infested with alligators. Not to mention I think Tootie's older sister is a serial killer. You think having your parents be ghost hunters is going to weird us out?" I replied with a chuckle, which Tootie joined in on.

"She is a serial killer. With a chainsaw collection and everything."

"At least she's not a stalker like some one I know." At my comment my friend crossed her arms as if insulted.

"I stopped stalking you when I was ten."

"Only because I finally caved in and agreed to hang out with you." I argued with a smirk and she playfully punched my shoulder.

"I seem to recall a certain boy, who in high school, filled his bully's locker with poisonous scorpions."

"You promised never to tell any one that." I hissed and she responded with a victorious smile.

"What hell hole do you guys come from?" Sam questioned giving us concerned stares.

"You tried to kill your bully in high school with scorpions?" Danny looked just as concerned.

"Don't give me that look. I'm the most normal person in Dimmsdale. Plus they weren't deadly. Just made him puff up a little." I defended myself and Tootie only giggled before turning to the couple.

"There's no need to worry. Timmy-kins was going through a rebellious phase then. He wouldn't hurt a fly now."

"I was not. I just got sick of that asshole beating me up."

"While wearing all black with piercings?" She challenged and my eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"You were goth?" Sam asked clearly amused at trying to picture it. "You wear pink though."

"It's not pink, it's magenta, and I'll have you know I was sexy as hell." Danny and his girlfriend both burst out in laughter at my remark and I felt my eye twitch in irritation. I know I wasn't the best looking person in the world, heck I was pretty nerdy, but they didn't have to be so rude about their obvious disagreement.

"You two shouldn't laugh. He really was pretty good looking. Here I have a picture." Tootie said as she took out her cell phone and began scrolling across the screen. When she found what she was looking for the phone was pushed over to the Amity Park couple. Sam took the devise with disbelief clearly on her face. The two stared down at the small screen before their mouths hung open in shock. The techno goth looked up and down several times before glaring up at me. I squirmed under her spiteful gaze.

"What the hell is this? You actually look really good as a goth! Why do you dress like that?" She motioned to all of me. "When you could look this this?" she gestured to the phone still in her grip.

"Why don't you just tell me straight out how ugly I look all the time." I spat angrily.

"She's not saying that Timmy. Sam just thinks anything that's not black is a bad look." Danny defended his girlfriend. He took the cellphone from Sam's hand and passed it back to Tootie across the table.

"Are you even seeing the same picture? It's obvious which look suits him more."

"People dress the way they like Sam. Just let it go." the look she shot to her boyfriend could melt ice.

"He's right. I've tried for years to get him to go back to that look, but he won't budge." Tootie added with a shrug. Sam didn't look deterred at all. She didn't press the matter any further though.

"You should probably get something to eat." Danny suggested and I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost time for the kitchen to close. I jumped up and headed for the food, now feeling how starving I was. While waiting for my italian sandwich to be made my mind wondered back to earlier in Chip's apartment and a smile graced my lips. Even with my friend's making me feel awkward, I still was overcome with butterflies in my stomach. Was it normal to feel this happy about dating someone? All I knew was I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.


End file.
